WARNING: SCARIEST GAME IN YEARS/Transcript
Mark: Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's, an indie horror game that you guys suggested, in mass, and I saw that Yamimash played it and said it was really really good... So I'm very eager to see what is up. And that is a terrifying animatronic bear! "Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift." Oh...12 a.m. The first night. If I didn't wanna stay the first night, why would I stay any more than... five... Why I stay any more than two- hello? Okay... Phone starts to call Mark: Hello?... Hello? Oh, I can't move. That is a creepy skull, there's creepy things on the wall. Oh, hello. '' Phone Guy: ''Hello? Mark: Hi! Phone Guy: Hello? Mark: HI!!! Phone Guy: Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Mark: Ugh... Phone Guy: Um, I actually worked in that office before you. Mark: Ah... Phone Guy: I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. Mark: Hm? Phone Guy: So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming... Mark: Uugh! U-hu-hu... Phone Guy: ...but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Mark: Eh... Phone Guy: Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Mark: Okay, sound goo- O... Phone Guy: Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. '' Mark: ''Uh-huh. '' Phone Guy: ''Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mark: Okay. Phone Guy: A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike... Mark: (Scared laughing) '' Phone Guy: ''where fantasy and fun come to life. '' Mark: ''Uughuh! '' Phone Guy: ''Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. '' Mark: ''(Totaly in panic mode) Phone Guy: Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know... '' Mark: ''Yeah! '' Phone Guy: ''but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. '' Mark: ''(Scared laughing) '' Phone Guy: ''If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? '' Mark: ''Okay! '' Phone Guy: ''Okay. '' Mark: ''Okay... '' Phone Guy: ''So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Mark: No way... Phone Guy: Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Mark: (Scared laughing) Phone Guy: Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. '' Mark: ''Ugh... Phone Guy: Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Mark: THE BITE?! Phone Guy: Yeah. Mark: What bite!? Phone Guy: I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Mark: WHY?! Phone Guy: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. Mark: Oh, OH! Phone Guy: They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Mark: Oh, I get it. Phone Guy: Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices... Mark: Uh-huh. Phone Guy: ...especially around the facial area. Mark: Uh-'''huh.' Phone Guy: ''So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... Mark: Yeah! Phone Guy: ...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Mark: Ugh! Oh, why... What happend? '' Phone Guy: ''Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Mark: THAT'S' NOT GOOD...'' Phone Guy: Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. Call ends Mark: ''GOOD NIGHT?! '' Mark: ''OH NO... OH THAT'S BAD!' I understand what I need to do. I need to watch the cams so that they don't come after- '''ONE'S MISSING!! ''' Bonnie is in the Backstage Mark: OH, HI!' There you are, pretty bunny thing... Okay... Okay, okay, I get it, I get it, I get it, where'd you go? You're still there? Alright, you stay there. I don't know if it's good that you're staring at me! Oh my god. I thought it was weird that it couldn't move, but this is totally different... than any horror game I've ever played. So what you gotta do in case you not getting it is you gotta watch the cameras to make sure they don't come by- You got a little much power- Is he still there? Hi, you're still there. Wait a minute, what, '''DID YOU MOVE?!' Okay, you didn't move. You don't move neither... You don't moving nothing... If I see you moving... I don't wanna see anything...Oh-oh-oh MY GOD! THIS'S TERRIFYING! Why do I leave doors so open, why isn't there enough power- '' Bonnie is in the Dining Area Mark: Hi, okay, you moved again. Hi. What are you doing there? Might be getting a little close to me... Camera goes static Mark: O-oh, oh, no, OH NO, NO, NOOO! No-no-no... Nooo, no, no, close the clo-ose, closing, closing! Eh. '''YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!' Okay, you're over there, alright...It's okay. Why didn't I have enough power for lights? Stay right there you douchebag! You stay right the F there... God, dammit! That was like- this is like the most terrifying game I ever played! They're gonna pop out at me! Oh, god, he's gone. Hi. Okay. You just gonna alternate between the two places, it's totally fine. And your friends, they ain't moving. They're not moving, are they? I see where I am. You're not near me. So, that's good. Just gonna periodically check... How much long do I need- I need last to 6 a.m. Oh god, am I gonna have enough power? If I run out of power thy'll able to get me! Oh god... You stay right there! Why am I still using some power? O-oh god... Seriously, I what... this like... this like... bad! You're still there, okay. This is a first night, they said it should be easy to first night so I only assuming one of them... just gonna wandering around and it is a creepy bunny guy. ♪{Happy fun time at Freddy's, in fun land... having such a wonderful time...}♪ Okay, so, you still there? Okay, you still there... I'm gonna name you... Bunny Blallagy-'' Camera goes static Mark: OH GOD WHERE'D YOU GO?! Oh god, he's here? Hello? Where'd he go? Hi again, okay. You stay right the F there! I don't want to have to deal with you... Mark closes both doors Mark: Probably shouldn't do that, I need to conserve power. God dammit I was like have the damn thing in- I think the doors were down. You're still there? Oh-kay... Oh-kay. Oh-kay! (Scared laughing) Music starts Mark: ''I hear that... I HEAR THAT! OH GOD! WHERE'S THE OTHER ONE?! WHERE'S HE?! U-UGH! U-UGH! WHERE IS HE?! Where'd you go? Where'd you go, where'd you go, where are both of them, both of th- '' Bonnie is in the West Hall Mark: H''i, you are really close to me! Oh god, it's not 6 a.m. yet? '' Chica is in Restrooms Mark: Hi. Okay. So I think I just need to keep the left door closed? (Crying) '''NOT OKAY NOT OKAY! Is he behind that door? '''No, where'd he go? Where- '' ''Chica is in the East Hall ''AH! OH HI HI HI HI HI HI OKAY OKAY, I DON'T HAVE MUCH POWER LEFT. What you gonna do? Is the other one still there? U-uh! HI... Oh, you moved again! Where where where? (Scared laughing) What do I do, what do I do- '' Chica is in E. Hall Corner Mark: OOOH YOU'RE RIGHT SO BEHIND THAT DOOR! OH, WHAT HAPPENS IF I OPEN THE DOOR?! I'm running out of power. Oh, I'm gonna run out of power! Is he there? I don't want-' I don't- I do- I don't wanna die... '''AH, ONE PERCENT POWER?! (nervous grudging sound) '' Power out, doors open Mark: AH! ... Oh NO! OH NO, NO NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! '''Oh no no no no no...no no... '' ''Freddy flashes in left door Mark: ''HIIII! OH, GAWD DAMMIT! HOW'RE YOU DOING?! 6 a.m. chimes Mark: Oh, did I make it? I make it? '''Yeah-ha! Oh god not again! '''Why would I do this stupid job?! Oh-kay... Okay. So I ran out of power, but... Phone starts to call Mark: OH HI, HI AGAIN!' You got to be some "sage advice" for me? Yep, okay, yep, I know, yep, yep yep yep, what I can do for you? I know! Oh god... Phone Guy: Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! Mark: (laughs in panic) Phone Guy: I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Mark: What? Phone Guy: Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. Bonnie is in Dining Area Mark: No. Phone Guy: You know... Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? Mark: (laughs in panic) Phone Guy: I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras... Bonnie is in the West Hall Mark: Ugh-h! Phone Guy: ...be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Mark: Of course! Phone Guy: Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. Bonnie is in W. Hall Corner Mark: ''UGH-GH! UHH!'' Phone Guy: I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon. Call ends Mark: ''Where's Pirate Cove? Why are you going to leave me with this? Don't leave me like this! Where's, where's Big Yellow?'' Chica is in Dining Area Mark: There's Big Yellow. Is he still there? He's still there? '''YES YOU SILL THERE! VERY GOOD! VERY GOOD!' Oooooh dooon't like th... Is he still there? I'm so going run out- Okay he left, okay. Okay! We're okay! We're going be fine, we're gonna be totally fine. We will be fine, hello. Hello, bubsy, where's the other guy? Where's the other guy? Where's he?! Where's he, where's he, where's he, where's he, where-'' Bonnie is in the West Hall Mark: Oh, there... Okay. He's not-'' ''Freddy looks straight in the camera Mark: Oh, '''HIII!' HEY, FREDDY, HOW U DOING?! Okay. He will be nearby? You stay there! Where's the other one, where's the other one, where's the other one? There he is. Okay. I am pan- I'M LOSING MY SHIT RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT OKAY WITH THIS!'' Camera goes static Mark: OH GOD NOT AGAIN! '''NO DO DO DO THAT!' No no no. Don't you be- Oh god!'' Bonnie is in W. Hall Corner Mark: ''AH! HE'S RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR! UH! HI!'' Chica is in East Hall Mark: ''HI! Okay I'm- I'll keep my eye on you! Oh god, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Kay... GOD, '''THIS NIGHT IS LASTING FOREVER! Bonnie pops in West Door Mark: AH! ISTHATAFAGA! ISEWAMEMEGE!' IT'S NOT OKAY! Oh oh oh... Okay, so what be-'' ''Chica is in Dining Area Mark: Hi... "Let's Eat!" Let's eat what? You still there? Okay, he's gone. Good. Stay gone, forever, and ever and ever and ever, oh, you're coming back! Either that or you're leaving. Oh, I'm not gonna have enough- I'm not h- My butt is going be munched! I'll be shoved into a teddy bear outfit. And they're gonna laugh! Where's he? Where'd you g-'' ''Bonnie pops in West Door Mark: AH! U-fe-fe-fe... That Bunny wants to get my gibblets, but he can't have em! Not today! Not ever... ♪{Good thing Freddy staying in his house.}♪ Hi mister- Wait, Bunny, you were just outside my door! Kay... Where's the Ducky? Where's mister- is that him- No, no Ducky there... Chica is in Restrooms with hostile look in camera. Mark: Hi, (Scared laughing), Hi mister Ducky. (Crying) God, this night is lasting so long... '''I just wanna go home.' I'll never play this game again. I'll be a good boy! God dammit. It's would be terrifying if you controlled the cameras with like an Oculus Rift or something? Oh, my god. Cause you just move your head back and forth... Oh, my god. Hi again. Where's the other one? Where'd you go, where'd you go? Oh, there he is. Okay, so long as you two stay right there, you'll be good! You look very pretty! Uh, where's the Pirate Cove Guy- Oh, here's Pirate Cove, okay. So I just gotta... I just gotta keep an eye on you guys. Gonna be fine! OH, oh I bet using the camera takes power too, I'm down to 34%, I've got 3 hours to go!'' Music starts Mark: No. You're still there. You're still there. You're still there. You're looking at me now. Foxy is in Pirate Cove Mark: ''HI PIRATE COVE MAN!!! RARRR! HU-OHG... Oh, where'd they go, still there, still there? Pirate Cove Man! How u doin'? Oh, man, I love workin' at Didney Worl, it's ma faavorite...'' Foxy enters his pre-sprint phase Mark: ''HI WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CAGE?!! PLEASE, GET BACK IN! I DON'T WANT YOU OUT OF THERE! HE'S COMING FOR ME? Oh, he's coming for me! Oh, why do I have to watch three of them? I'm like ligit freaking out right now. I'm not okay with this. Oh god, they moved. Where'd you move to, oh, you're coming down the hallway, ha? Which one are ya? Not left Pirate Cove yet... You still there... Coming down that hallway... '''Pirate Cove Man, how're you doing Pirate Cove Man? Camera goes static Mark: No! I got 2 hours left! '''No no no! Nooo!' What's that sound?'' Bonnie is in W. Hall Corner Mark: Oh, he's right there. Well, he's not here JUST yet. I don't wanna run out of power. Oh, the sounds, I don't like them. Foxy sprints to office Mark: ''AH, FUCK! NO! OH GOD! '' Foxy attacks! ''AH-HAH, FUCKING FUCK! I TRIED TO PUSH IT! OH-OH MY GOD! Ah... Oh...'' Game Over Mark: Oh, game over indeed! Oh, are those my eyeballs? Auh... (coughs) Oh hi... Okay. So that's Five Nights at Freddy's, I couldn't even survive two, '''GOD DAMMIT! HAH!' OH, GOD! Oh, I tried to hit the door- I tried so bad... Oh... Okay. Okay, thank you all so much for watching, check out the other scary games that I played, if you want to play it by yourself, you can check it in the description bellow. If you REALLY want me to play it again and try to BEAT it, let me know in the comments below. Thanks again everybody and as always, I will see YOU in the next video. BYE-BYE!'' (outro) Category:Transcripts